


Written in the Stars

by Nonsensicality



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsensicality/pseuds/Nonsensicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of oneshots (maybe two-shots) about Rey and Kylo Ren. Some background Stormpilot occasionally. AU and updated as the plot bunnies bite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's in a Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Thanks for clicking on my story. I'll do the notes here. This is my first time writing and posting fanfiction, so constructive criticism is highly welcomed! I don't have a beta, but I tripled check so hopefully there are no glaringly obvious mistakes. This is the first oneshot of what will hopefully be a collection. It's almost all fluff as that seems all that I'm capable of writing!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are the property of LucasFilm and Disney. I just manipulate them to appease my little shipper heart!

Plot: Ben Solo is the only child of famed movie stars Leia Organa and Han Solo. Expected to follow in their footsteps, Ben goes to screen test with the shortlist of leading ladies for his next movie. One aspiring actress, Rey Niima, is anything but what he expected.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could almost feel the leachy presence of the paparazzi before he could see them, sure there would be a small mob of flashing cameras as his car approached a refurbished brownstone. They never seemed to disappoint. Ben Solo considered waiting a minute before leaving the sanctuary of his town car, but pushed forward. Waiting would only increase the anticipation of the photographers. 

Keeping his head down, he made his way into the studio, thankful security was tight and that none of the rags with looser morals could follow anyone in. Ben knew he was late, but a part of him could not have cared less. He was all leisure as he went to the elevator, pushing the right floor number of the casting studio.

He spent the 20-something floor ride up musing over what got him to that moment. Sure it had to do with his parents, the famed actors Leia Organa and Han Solo. Both had been successful apart, but the Hollywood duo became film royalty after starring in the epic space opera series, _Galaxy Strike_. No one was surprised after viewing their on-screen chemistry that the duo would get married. And it was only natural that their only child -Ben- would _have_ to follow in their footsteps. 

Acting ran in the family; Leia’s own father was the great Shakespearean actor, Anakin Skywalker. Her brother, Luke, though a great actor in his own respect, gave up being on camera after an unfortunate car accident and focused on working with fresh talent instead.

Ben’s hand clenched into a fist and he forced himself to relax it. Screen acting had never been his passion, rather something he felt obligated to do. Late nights spent alone and being brought up by nannies had disillusioned him to the screen actor’s lifestyle. Instead, he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his grandfather and keep the traditions of Shakespeare alive. 

He had found a troupe, The First Order, per his requests (read: quasi-tantrums) to his agent, Gwen Phasma. One of the lead males of the group, Hux, would consistently give him shit when he had to dip out due to a feature film, but the troupe always maintained a spot for him. 

Ben remembered the first time he played a lead role with the First Order. He was the Sebastian in their production of Twelfth Night and the play sold out with the Solo name on the program. The critical response was overwhelmingly positive but Ben’s fan reviews were far more mixed. The whole debacle ended with him and Phasma deciding on a stage name he would use for future productions: _Kylo Ren._

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a _ding!_ signaling he reached his floor. The studio room was buzzing with activity by the arrived, as he expected. Perhaps today was more important that he was giving it the proper credit. The casting director had finally narrowed down the shortlist for the female lead and the three were doing chemistry tests with Ben, the leading actor. 

The casting director, Maz Kanata, familiar with the leading man’s lack of punctuality, had started some of the screen tests on time, leaving the actual chemistry scenes to when he would “grace them with his appearance.”

A part of Ben should have felt chagrined, but the unspoken haughty side of him felt it unnecessary.

Ben slouched down to one of the plush couches of the studio and watched actress number 1 finish her lines. He regarded her idly; she was conventionally attractive with dirty blonde hair and a thin sharp nose. Her blue eyes were expressive so she had that in her favor but she felt wrong for the part in his eyes.

Resistance Films was an independent film company that was quickly rising to fame after the successful film versions of some best-selling young adult books. The company was interested in doing a space epic based off of Romeo and Juliet. A literal star-crossed lovers story, so to speak. It was the only movie he’d been interested in even possibly filming lately, but finding the right Juliet was necessary.

Actress #1 seemed too glamorous to pull off the character well. He vaguely recognized her from some smaller roles and was not overly impressed. Sure, if it came down to it, he’d make it work. He always did. 

If actress 3 were like the first two, he would really have to make it work. He couldn’t place what it was but they both seemed like the cookie cutter actress, fine and vaguely talented but with no real substance. Certainly lacking the depth that any incarnation of Juliet would have to have.

Maz excused the second actress and called for a Rey Niima. 

“Here!” The owner of the name seemed to materialize out of thin air near Ben, causing him to jump.

 _Jesus._ He tried to get his blood pressure down to normal and watched her. She practically danced up to where Maz was seated.

The girl, well truly a young woman, stuck her hand out to Maz. “It’s a pleasure to see again. I mean, it’s a pleasure to be here again to be seen by you!” She tumbled over her words before giving a bright laugh. “Well I’ve made a mess of this! I’m immensely excited to be reading for this role again.”

Maz adjusted her glasses and smiled. “We’re happy to have you back. Today you’ll be testing from this scene here” she pulled Rey over to show her some highlighted part. Ben watched casually as he had before, wondering if they would have this one hide her English accent if she got the part.

Rey stood before the camera and steeled her face. Almost in an instant, the laughing, chipper girl was replaced as she put herself into the role. Ben sat up straighter as she brought more depth to the character than either two previous actresses did. This Rey was doing a pretty decent job. However, just as he really beginning to take notice, Maz held up a hand.

“Great!” The older woman smiled. “Great job everyone. We’re interested in doing the chemistry tests but let’s break for a moment, stretch, get some water, whatever you want.” She clapped and everyone dispersed.

Ben pushed himself up take up that order to stretch when he heard a small gasp behind him.

“Ohmigosh.” Ben turned at the exclamation to a large-eyed Rey. “You’re—“

Ben grimaced and braced for the _‘You’re Ben Solo! I have to meet your mother. Is your dad as handsome in person as he is on film? I can’t believe it’s you. Can I get a selfie with you?’_ spiel that he often got.

“-Kylo Ren!” Ben was taken aback for a moment.

“Excuse me?” He asked, eyebrows high on his forehead.

“Well, I mean I know you’re Ben Solo but your theatre name is Kylo Ren, right?” Rey bubbled on. “You played with the First Order at the Takodana Theatre just a few weeks ago?”

He nodded, “Yeah, that’s right.”

“My roommate, Finn, does the set designs for you guys! So naturally he gets tickets to all the productions. Most of the time he takes his boyfriend, but Poe’s a pilot out of LaGuardia so he’s not always able to make them. And I’m _such_ a sucker for seeing Shakespeare done right,” Rey smiled brightly. “Comes with being British and all that.” 

“Is that why you’re auditioning for this role?” Ben asked, genuinely curious.

“Of course!” Rey answered back quickly. “I mean beggars can’t be choosers when it comes to auditions in New York City but it helps to be honestly interested in the role, as I’m sure you know. Ms. Kanata and the rest of the crew seem like they really want to make this version work. Romeo and Juliet, whatever the setting, can be a bit tricky”

Ben grimaced, “It could become campy if not done right.”

“Exactly! The First Order really does an amazing job on their productions, so it’s no wonder they’ve cast you so easily. From what I see, your sets and costumes just compliment the true reason you all perform: the pure script. You all focus on the characters and their motivations and it shows in the acting.”

Ben couldn’t help but stare at her as she went on. 

“I mean your Hamlet was riveting. And during the famous ‘To be’ scene, the way the lighting slowly dimmed and blacked out, to show the descent into his mind just to jump back into as bright as before when Ophelia emerges…” She smiled and shook her head. “Bravo indeed.”

He refused to believe the fluttering in his stomach was butterflies. More likely it was indigestion or something like that. Before he could dwell on it further, Maz was getting the day in motion again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Ben were going to be perfectly honest, he couldn’t tell you anything about his chemistry tests with the first two actresses, not even their names. It was all dismal, at best. Every chance he got, his eyes would flit over to Rey, who was in apparent easy conversation with almost everyone. 

He was itching to test with her and while he ran his lines effortlessly, it was apparent it was all falling flat. Maz would cut the scene right before the initial balcony inspired kiss both times.

But now he would test with Rey and the thought had him feeling like a school boy again. His palms were starting to sweat and if he lost anymore self-control, he’d probably be bouncing on the heels of his feet.

They did the space epic variant of the balcony scene. Rey fell easy into the solemnity her Juliet must have felt.

“What is in a name anyhow? Is it not one’s actions, one’s characteristics that should define them? What of his loves and his fears? Yet I am expected to hate him, to call him a monster, because of his family?” Rey mused into the air. “I never could. No one could ever make me.” Her voice became defiant. “Not after meeting him, not after learning the intrinsic things that make him _him_ ” she gave a breathy laugh. “Not after his kiss. If only he could cast off that name that makes him so inaccessible!”

Ben was lost in her words and thus needed a poke in the side to begin his lines. “Oh but I could be, love!” He shot out.

“Who is there?” Rey’s eyes narrowed. “Who could be so low as to invade a young woman’s personal thoughts?”

“Only the one you seem to be thinking about.” Ben allowed humor into his voice.

He watched Rey’s hazel green eyes grow wide and a pale pretty blush spread across her cheeks. “I’ve yet to hear you say one hundred words together, yet I know your voice more than anyone I’ve heard before.”

The rest of the scene went beyond anything Ben could have imagined. When the scene called for the kiss Maz, didn’t stop.

As Rey dipped her head and looked up at him under her long dark eyelashes, Ben had never wanted to kiss anyone more in his entire life. He savored the view as long as he possibly could; the way her hair that had escaped her bun framed her face, how her freckles splayed out like constellations across the bridge of her nose, how the green and gold flecks sparkled in her eyes.

And if he held the kiss a moment too long, no one breathed a word.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wrapped up for the day, with Maz promising each aspiring actress that she would contact their agents either way the casting went.

Ben hovered around, fate helping him so that he could organically ‘bump’ into Rey as she was leaving.

“Great job today,” he smiled earnestly at her.

“It was so amazing!” She gushed. “Everything about it. Even if I don’t get the role, it was such an honor to test with you.”

Ben fought the urge to frown. “Try not to think of it that way. Try to think that there’s no way you couldn’t have gotten it and that you’re going to be the star of the next greatest Romeo and Juliet story.”

She beamed at him and Ben thought he would possibly die if she didn’t get the role. “Thanks for that! I really hope so, and if not, then maybe I’ll see you the next time you perform with the First Order?”

He mumbled out an “of course” and left the building with her, paparazzi long dispersed. She waved at him and gave one of sparkly, wide grins before hopping in a taxi.

Ben fumbled to pull his cell phone out of his pocket, nearly dropping it two times before scrolling through his contacts toward ‘M’s. _Answer, answer, answer. Please answer…_

_“Hello?”_

“Mother?” He said into the phone as Leia picked up. “I need you to pull whatever favors you have with anyone to please help me right now.”

 _“Ben! Are you in trouble? Were you arrested, do you need money?”_ Leia gasped. _“Whatever it is, we’ll get through this.”_

“No! No, no, nothing like that. It’s just, there’s this girl. And she auditioned for the female lead in that movie I was telling you about and I just, I just don’t know. She’s perfect. In everyway. For the movie I mean. Perfect for the movie,” he coughed. “And if you have any connections with Maz Kanata or Resistance Films or anyone or anything, please. Her name is Rey Niima and she’s not like anyone else.”

 _“Of course, Ben.”_ Leia said in her soothing way. _“Rey Niima. I’ll make some calls and do whatever I can.”_

“Thank you, Mother.” Ben breathed out. He hung up the phone and backed up until he was resting against the old brownstone building he was near.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her house with Han, Leia couldn’t help but do a happy little dance. 

Han Solo looked up, amused, from his paper. “Any particular reason for your enthusiasm?”

“Han! Oh Han, we may still get to be grandparents yet!”


	2. Ben and the Terrible, Horrible, Very Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Solo is a TA who’s just had a frustrating day. The cherry on top is an incorrigible tree hugger who won’t stop until he takes her flyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again with another oneshot! Hope you enjoy this one as well!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Rey or Ben. They belong to LucasFilm and Disney. Unfortunately, I also do not own Starbucks and am borrowing the chapter title from Judith Viorst's _Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_.

_Ren._

Ben couldn’t help but scowl when he saw the barista’s clumsy scrawl on his chai latte. If anyone could mess up his name as colossally bad as they did his order, it was the campus Starbucks. He’d have to try the smaller coffee shop on the other side of the quad, Jakku Java or something like that.

This was just a whole new layer on top of an already frustrating day. The history class that he TAed for had just taken and gotten back the results from the midterm exam, and the dirty task of talking to the failing students had fallen on him.

Despite his penchant for wearing dark clothes and generally scowling at the world, Ben took no pleasure in failing students. If his course allowed a curve, he would love to give it to them. He’d spent the majority of his afternoon either being cussed out or sobbed on, neither of which he particularly enjoyed.

Now he had to go off and meet with Huxley, another history department TA, and go over course notes for the next semester. If that pinched face rat made another cutting remark about his students or his teaching style, Ben wasn’t sure he’d be able to stop himself from punching the ginger in the face.

He made a split second decision to cut through the library lawn, regretting it momentarily. It was a beautiful, crisp day. Naturally every organization would be tabling about something on the lawn

He steeled his features into an angry look before trudging through the fray.

Luckily the majority of the students had the presence of mind to avoid engaging with Ben. He was almost through the path of the booths and flyer free until _she_ struck.

A bubbly brunette with some hippy, three-bun hairstyle stepped out in front of him obstructing his way, nevermind that he had a good seven inches in height on her.

“Take a flyer and help us save the wampas!” She chirped at him, eyes bright and a wide smile plastered on her face.

Ben glared down at her and moved to slide past her, but she was quick and blocked him again.

“With the melting icecaps, the wampas are losing their habitat and breeding area. Take this flyer about the benefit concert we’re host-“

“You do know that the amount of water and lumber used to make your flyers will negate any good you’re trying to do, right?” Ben interrupted her.

The brunette’s smile turned to a scowl almost instantaneously and she crossed her arms. “Look, you don’t have to be an ass about it. Just take the flyer and move along.”

“I’m not going to take your hypocritical piece of paper. Now leave me be,” he pushed past her (gently, of course he wasn’t an evil person) and moved to continue on his way. “And have a good day.” He waved at her without looking back.

Perhaps if he did look back, he’d have noticed a petite, flyer-holding shadow following him. 

The brunette snuck up on him as quietly as she could. In Ben’s glowering, he didn’t have any clue she was near until her bright voice said, “Did you know that wampas were nearly hunted to extinction for their pelts?”

“Good Lord, do you have anything better to do today other than to bother me about your stupid cause?” Ben rubbed at his temples, pretending he didn’t jump two feet in the air at her voice.

“Nope!” she popped the ‘p’ sound. “It’s not a stupid cause either! Did you know there were maybe twenty or so wampas left in the wild thirty years ago? After conservation regulations passed in the last decade, their numbers are already back in the low hundreds!”

“Even if I wanted to take your flyer, which I don’t, my hands are full,” Ben nodded down to his hands. One held a Starbucks cup and the other a stack of file folders for his meeting with Hux. 

The brunette tree hugger rolled her eyes. “ _Please_ , it’s really not that hard. You hold the cup and slide the paper between your fingers! You can’t tell me you’ve not done that before.”

Ben pretended to think for a moment. “Can’t say I have.”

“Well now you’re just being difficult. Like this…” she went to grab his cup to demonstrate.

“Excuse you,” he tightened his grip, causing her to pull harder.

There were a few moments of an intense tug-of-war on the poor cup before something had to give. It would be hard to say who exactly lost the grip or if it was only just one of them. Regardless, it happened; the partially consumed latte was tossed up in the air, lid tumbling off while the contents landed on a very, very upset Hux.

“Well. There goes _my_ day,” Hux gritted out, glaring daggers at Ben. “I _thought_ you would be interested in the course curriculum for next semester but _obviously_ you would rather be a child. I’m going home. Have fun sorting the curriculum out by yourself.”

Ben and the brunette stared wide eyed at Hux as he stomped away as quickly as he’d come. They looked at each other with the same deer-in-the-headlights look, deep brown meeting hazel green, before the brunette dissolved in a giggle fit.

“A friend of yours?” she managed to collect her breath.

Ben couldn’t hold in his own chuckles any longer. “Hardly,” he snorted. “That might have been just about the best thing that’s happened all day.”

“Happy to be of service then!” The brunette beamed. “I do feel bad though. Can I get you a new coffee? It’s the least I could do.”

“It is,” Ben agreed, still smiling.

“Ok, but not anymore of that overpriced swill.” She wrinkled her nose and Ben noticed her freckles for the first time. “Jakku Java is the best.”

Ben smiled. “I’ll take your word for it. Ben, by the way.” He stuck his hand out, which she shook eagerly.

“Rey” she smiled back.

They chatted all the way to the coffee shop, where Rey was greeted warmly by the barista. The coffee there was much better and Ben found himself talking to Rey about everything and nothing (but wampas didn’t come up anywhere in conversation).

When he got home that evening, he noticed a _Save the Wampas Benefit Concert_ flyer neatly folded and tucked in his back pants pocket along with a cell number with the loopy script _‘text me sometime’_ and Ben plugged the number into his phone.

He smirked, maybe she’d want a date to this concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this, kudos it, leaves comments, and all the above! It's super encouraging :)


	3. Camp Ahch-To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the AU prompt: We’re both counselors at a kids’ summer camp and you may be hot but dammit my twelve-year-olds are going to beat yours into the dust!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a camp counselor AU that I hope you all like. I know the characters may be a little OOC in the stories but I try to keep some of their mannerisms the same!
> 
> This one is over 3000 words (haha sorry).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor Star Wars in general. They belong to LucasFilm and Disney.

Poe Dameron loved the summer. He loved the sun, he loved the lake, and he loved the break from his college classes. More than anything, he loved getting to spend the summer as a counselor at the greatest camp with the greatest people.

What he decidedly did _not_ love was the ongoing rivalry between two of his best friends: Rey Niima and Ben Solo.

He didn’t know what it was with the two but they bickered and challenged each other constantly. Whether it was who was faster, who could hold their breath the longest, who had the better balance, anything. 

No one was sure how it started. Poe, Finn, and Rey had a freshman composition together. Ben was Poe’s roommate and frequently tagged along. Both Rey and Ben were stubborn and both a smidge smug. Even after nearly four years, their arguments hadn’t calmed down.

Currently they were arguing over which actor played the best Batman.

“Michael Keaton!” Poe winced when he heard Rey’s angered voice call out.

“Please, we all know Christian Bale was better.” Ben scoffed.

“Ben, he had no substance as Batman other than that ridiculous voice. All his movies were great just because of the CGI. As campy as Keaton’s set was, he had the best delivery!” Rey argued back.

Poe sat down at one of the painted picnic tables of Camp Ahch-To and pinched the bridge of his nose, tuning the two out. It was Friday and the first batch of kids of the summer would be arriving Sunday to spend the next week with them.

Finn sat down next to him and Poe grimaced.

“I love them both separately,” Finn sighed. “But I hate them so much when they’re together. How can two people fight so much?”

“I don’t know,” Poe frowned. “But we aren’t the only ones who are tired of it. Jess and Snap just want them make out or something and Mister Luke doesn’t know what to do. They’re two of his best counselors but he isn’t sure if the grief is worth it.”

Finn was silent for a moment until his eyes lit up. “I’ve got it!”

Poe cast him a sidelong glance. “You’ve got what?”

“We give them one chance to end it all. A contest to see which is the better one, but they have to promise no more fighting once it’s done over anything.” 

Poe considered that for a moment. “That could work. But what would make them keep their promise?”

“We tell them if they don’t stop, we don’t hang out with them anymore. We can’t just pick one, so we drop them both.” Finn shrugged.

“That’s savage! But I don’t know if I can take the fighting anymore,” Poe conceded. “Let’s bring it to Snap and Jessika and see what they think.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The counselors called a Saturday night “meeting.” Poe, Finn, Snap, Jessika and the other counselors arrived early to prepare for the ultimatum. Rey entered second to last with Ben not too far behind her.

Both blinked as they saw their fellow counselors seated in a semi-circle around two conspicuous chairs in the middle.

“Take a seat,” Finn gestured.

Ben and Rey avoided each other’s eyes as they sat down.

“I’ll cut to the chase,” Poe took over. “We’re tired of your constant arguing. It’s tearing this family up. Poor Finn is on his last nerve.”

“We’ve come up with an idea,” Jessika spoke up. “As a team. You can have one more competition to see who is better. Then that’s it. No more. You agree to be civil or you leave each other alone.”

“Or else what?” Ben raised an eyebrow.

The counselors looked at one another for a moment and nodded to one another, resigned.

“Or you lose us. All of us. We won’t pick sides.” Finn sounded deadly serious.

Rey let out a quiet curse and Ben stared at the floor. They looked at each other and set their jaws. “Ok, one more competition.”

Poe and Finn let out a breath. “You have exactly one minute to decide what it will be.”

Rey and Ben thought deeply. The brunette perked up and looked at Ben, giving him a wicked grin. “Who is the better counselor?”

His eyes widened before he smirked at her. “You’re on.”

“Ok, but we both have to have the same age group. Obviously, I’ll take the girls. And it shouldn’t be judged based on one event. Finn can take records of which group wins what.”

Ben nodded. “Sounds great. The basics: archery, tug of war, relay, laps?” 

“Perfect.”

They both stood up, shook hands, walked out, and went separate ways, leaving behind the stunned counselors.

“Did anyone else have the feeling this could go very badly very quickly?” Finn let out slowly.

“Nevermind that,” Poe clapped him on the back. “Did you see how quickly they actually agreed on something?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The counselors worked it out that Rey would take the age twelve girls and Ben would take the boys.

After all the kids arrived Sunday afternoon, they had orientation with each of their counselors. “Hiya kiddos! I’m Rey. I’m the counselor for all the twelvie girls. We’re going to have a great week!”

“Hey, I’m Ben. Twelve boys, you’ll be with me this week. Don’t hesitate to come to me with anything you need.”

They each walked their separate groups to their cabins and gave them a rousing pep talk.

“If you’ve ever been to Camp Ahch-To before, we’re going to mix things up a little bit this week. Ben, the boys counselor, and I have a little competition going on. But I believe we can do everything just as easily and even better than the boys can, right?” She rallied her girls. “We will show them that we are by far the best group in camp!”

They answered back with a rousing, “Yeah!”

Ben had a similar talk with his boys.

Suffice it to say, both groups were itching to prove themselves the next day.

“Don’t stay up too late girlies, we’ve got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Rey shut out the lights and fell asleep, falling into pleasant dreams of kicking Ben’s (admittedly nice looking) butt.

They day dawned as it usually did in the summer; bright, green, and not completely stiflingly hot yet.

The kids ate in their groups at the mess hall, the two groups of twelve-year-olds oddly glaring at one another. A sweet little blonde angel, mouthed ‘we will end you’ to a little brown haired boy.

The age groups stayed together when rotating for activities. On Monday, the twelvies were slated to have full use of the archery range.

Ben and Rey taught their groups separately. 

Rey taught her girls have to relax their shoulders back and exhale upon releasing the arrow. 

She glanced over and saw Ben struggling to help his boys adequately nock their arrows. With a start, she noticed how muscular Ben’s arms were. Why had she never noticed before?

But she was pulled back to reality when one of her kids, Alys, asked for help with her form.

When it came time to use the targets, Rey couldn’t wipe her smug smile when the majority of her girls’ arrows hit the targets and Ben’s boys missed.

Finn rolled his eyes and gave Rey one tally.

Later that day was tug-of-war. Try as they might, Rey’s girls just did have quite enough strength to keep the flag hovering in the middle and landed with an _‘oomph’_ in the mud.

Rey jumped into action, hovering over the mud pit to help each of her girls out. “You all did great, we almost had them! We’ll do better next time.” She had just pulled the last of her girls out when she nearly lost her footing and fell into the mud herself.

“I gotcha.” Ben grabbed Rey’s arm and pulled her back, maybe just a little too hard as Rey swung into his chest. He’s solid. Rey willed her cheeks not to blush. It would be mortifying to blush over the person who was basically her arch nemesis. 

“Thanks,” She managed and jumped away, turning to the direction of her cabin. “Gotta go and get them cleaned up!"

Finn put a tally down next to Ben’s name.

They all got cleaned up and both groups had dinner silently at the mess hall, lost in their thoughts while the other age groups chattered and laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rey and Ben roused their respective groups the next morning with the promise things would be more in their favor today and the kids dressed quickly.

After Rey took her girls out on a refreshing woodland hike, they met up with Ben’s group.

“We just came from a great walk.” Rey jogged up to Ben and stretched. “What did you do with your boys this morning?”

“We built bird houses. Later, we’re going bird watching and figured it would be nice to put them out.”

 _That would be so sweet if it wasn't_ Ben _who was doing it._ Rey nodded, pushing that thought away. “Well what’s the next event? We’re itching to kick all your butts.”

Ben looked at the itinerary. “We have the lake laps today. Want to have our kids suit up and meet back here in 45 minutes?”

“Sounds good,” Rey nodded, bringing her girls back to their cabin to get changed.

They boys and the girls met back at the lake right on time and Ben went to find Poe to referee and take score.

They kids were off doing their laps, pushing hard to do the relays. It was set up that three would take turns going out to the end of their lane and turning back, then the next would go. Alys, Dara, and Joli went from Rey’s team while Raith, Banley, and Ezra swam for Ben.

It was neck and neck with the little ones furiously swimming. Rey and Ben were excessively proud of them but Poe called the win for Rey when little Joli climbed out of the water first, panting.

Rey went over and gave all her girls fluffy towels. “Great job girls! Another point for us!”

“We’ll catch up to them, don’t worry” Ben passed out towels to his kids as well.

Poe marked a tally for Rey as the two groups went to their bunks to freshen up. Only he noticed when both Alys and Raith looked back forlornly at the other counselors’ kids splashing and playing in the lake.

The next day was Wednesday and Luke structured it so that all the counselors were meeting with their kids to take a mountain hike. Luke would always take charge of the hike, knowing Mt. Ahch-To like the back of his hand. He lived out by himself in these woods for over 20 years before deciding to make it a camp. 

Ben, as his nephew, was his first summer counselor recruit during his high school years. When Ben went off to Takodana state, he brought along Poe his freshman roommate, then Poe’s other friends, Finn, and Rey. Soon Camp Ach-To had a solid rotation of college age camp counselors. This would be some of the counselors’ last year though, before graduation the following spring. 

At least Jess and Snap were younger and could bring on some of their friends to take over when Poe, Finn, Rey and Ben left.

All of the twelve-year-old girls got into their comfiest hiking clothes and boots. Rey packed a soft cooler with water and snacks to take with them so no one got dehydrated. 

Everyone met just at dawn to get an early start up the trail. They mostly stayed together by age group so Rey and Ben’s kids mixed together in a strained silence.

Fairly soon Luke started pointing out different plants and animals and all the kids stared in wonder at the landscape around them. It had a calming effect on all the counselors as well.

Ben was a little ahead of Rey, and made sure to hold the branches out of the way for her and her girls when they got to a more forested area of the hike.

“Thanks,” she grinned at him.

All the hikers took a long break when they reached a flat clearing of the trail. Everyone decided this would be a perfect place to stop and re-hydrate.

Rey and Ben gave out the water and the snacks to their kids before taking a seat on a shaded stone. Rey took a long swig of her canteen before looking at Ben. “You aren’t thirsty?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

Ben looked down at her sheepishly. “I think I forgot to pack myself a water bottle when I brought them for the kids.”

They settled into a silence for a moment before Rey handed him her canteen. He shook his head at her and she scowled. “I brought a few extra bottles so I can refill later if I need to.”

He paused a moment before taking a gulp. “Thank you.” He smiled at her gratefully.

Though she was mentally preparing to take him down in their competition, Rey did have to admit he was great with his kids. He was always careful with them and seemed to give the best hugs. His boys admired him quite a bit, even if he was a bit gangly. Rey remembered his toned arms and chest. _Okay, maybe he’s not so gangly._

In fact, she let herself admit, he was pretty darn attractive. Especially on days like this. Preparing for the summer heat, Ben had put his longish hair into a small bun, though it was let down now.

He was letting some of Jessika’s nine and ten year olds braid it and put flowers into his hair. He even told his boys to hush up when they made a gagging noise.

Rey shared a conspiring look with his boys before she called out, “Nice hair, _Princess_ Ben!” but smiled to show there was no real malice in her words.

When it was time for them to head back, Ben offered her a hand up.

She took it and ignored the slight flutter in her stomach, instead focusing on their competition. “So what’s on the agenda when we get back?”

Ben smirked at her, “Relay race. Potato sack, tires, egg walk, three-legged sprint. We’ll give the point by whoever finishes first?”

“Sounds fair. We pick 5 kids to participate?”

Ben nodded. “We’ll meet at the fields after lunch.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch, Rey explained how the relay would work to her girls. They decided that Oola would do the potato sack race, Nomi with her ballet training had the grace to do the egg walk, coordinated Maya would do the tires, and the two fastest, Alys and Petra would finish with the three-legged race.

Poe and Finn were recruited to referee the entire event.

The boys and the girls met up and the race began. Oola and Bane went first, each doing well with the potato race, Nomi and Sarev were neck and neck with the egg race. 

Rey could feel her palms become clammy as she understood Ben wasn’t going to admit defeat easily. Maya and Pallas were easily matched going through the tires.

It all came down to the three-legged race: Alys and Petra against Revan and Sam.

Rey and Ben each held their breath as both their kids did great. No one could have predicted that Petra would stumble on her ankle, bring Alys down with her.

At the Petra’s cry out, Revan and Sam looked back, then at each other, then back at the girls. They turned around and walked over to where Alys and Petra were attempting to get back up. 

"Hey" Revan stuck his hand out to help up Alys, while Sam took hold of Petra. The boys pulled them up to their feet before Alys gave a little nod and the boys resumed the race. Petra took a moment to flex her ankle before the girls were off again. Even as they went, Revan finished first.

Rey and Ben were silent until the boys started cheering. Poe and Finn walked up to the twelve-year counselors with their tallies. “Well, you tied. You each won two events.” Finn’s mouth was pressed in a firm line.

Rey and Ben looked at each other. “We need some sort of tie breaker.” Rey managed out, half-heartedly.

“Right” Ben agreed. “We need to think of something. Maybe a bean bag toss? Or a-“

“No more!” Ben was cut off by a little feminine voice. Alys untied her leg from Petra and stood up. “We don’t want to compete with each other anymore! We just want to have fun.”

“Seriously, can’t we just swim or something?” Raith agreed. “We want to hang out like the other kids do.”

Rey and Ben both gaped at their camp kids. 

Finn took the opportunity to jump it. “This,” he gestured to the competition score sheet. “Is how many times each of you won an activity.” There were two tally marks under each name.

“But this,” Poe interjected, holding up a blank sheet of paper with about two dozen tallies, “is how many times you helped each other out since Sunday, whether you knew it or not.”

“Clearly, you both are evenly matched counselors,” Finn concluded. “So think of how much you could do if you worked together.”

They were both silent so Finn and Poe took the opportunity to escort the twelvies to the lake with their own kids to give the two counselors a moment.

“They’re right, y’know,” Rey eventually grinned. “You’re a great counselor.”

“So are you,” Ben grinned back.

“Oh I know that.” Rey answered smugly. “Think of how unstoppable we could be if we teamed up.”

“No one could ever top us.” Ben agreed.

“Lake time?” Rey asked, eyes sparkling.

Ben nodded. “Lake time.”

“Hey! TWELVE GIRLS!” Rey shouted to her group. They all looked back at her anxiously. “Go get your swimsuits! It’s lake time!”

With a big shout, Rey took her girls back to their cabin to get ready before meeting Ben and the boys at the lake.

“We get first dibs on the blob!” Rey called out to Ben.

“Fine. Ladies first, I suppose.” 

Rey paused and considered. “Or we could do it together?” She smiled shyly, holding out her hand to Ben.

"I like that idea," he grinned and grabbed it and they climbed up the ladder together, linked.

That stopped Poe and Finn dead in their tracks.

“Did…did Ben and Rey just agree to do something…together?” Finn asked incredulously.

“I think so.” Poe agreed slowly. 

Rey and Ben jumped simultaneously onto the blob and were bounced out into the water, the sound of their laughter mixing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every kudo, comment, subscription, and now bookmarks???!! Oh my goodness! Thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy each new chapter!


	4. Life in the Dreamhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey discovers a side to her boyfriend that she never knew existed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say I knew where this short-ish story came from but I honestly don't. I'm very sorry.

Rey tiptoed up to the front door of her apartment, willing her house keys not to jingle too much as she carefully unlocked the door with one hand. In the other, she balanced a to go bag from the little Italian restaurant down the street and a bottle of sparkling wine.

Ben Solo, love of her life and live-in boyfriend, typically got home early from his accounting firm on Fridays and she wanted to surprise him with her great news.

Rey, growing up in the foster care system, had developed a strong drive for child placement and family reunification. Years of schooling and community involvement gave her the scholarship and scholastic opportunities to attend college and then law school, where she went into family law. 

After coming on board as a Junior Associate, she was officially the youngest Senior Associate at Kanata, Dameron, and Associates.

It took three years of taking the heartbreaking cases no one else would, late nights, and endless red bulls to get where she was and now she wanted nothing more than to celebrate with her boyfriend of two years. 

The boyfriend who was currently watching Netflix. More specifically, watching _Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse_ on Netflix.

Ben _‘I never wear any color but black’_ Solo. Watching Barbie.

Luckily for Rey, the TV was turned up loud enough that Ben couldn’t hear the quiet crinkling of Rey’s bags as she set them down.

It was like watching a trainwreck happen; horrifying but fascinating at the same time. 

All these animated dolls were running all about the screen screaming about glitter, their voices mingling with the smooth baritones of Ben's laughter.

She had to bite down on her fist as not to burst out into giggles when he shook his head. “Oh Ken, what would you do if there was a _sherbet_ shortage?”

Netflix started the next episode and Rey thought she would keel over when Ben started singing along to the theme song. She had the presence of mind to whip out her smartphone and record.

_“Hey hey, life in the dreamhouse, oh yeah, life in the dream house. Life in the dreeeeeeamhouuuuuuuuse.”_ Ben crooned along to the opening. 

When he looked as if he was going to get up, Rey jumped over where she left the food and wine. She rustled her bags and jingled her keys as if she was just getting home.

“Hey babe!” She called and peeked around the corner, watching Ben flail on the couch, desperately clawing for the remote. He quickly exited Netflix back to the blu-ray player screen.

She waited until she saw the screen before walking from their apartment's foyer to the living room.

“Heeeeeey, Rey. I thought you were working late tonight?” She noticed he was bright red and clammy.

“I thought so too but they let me go early instead. I picked us up dinner.” She beamed, holding up the bag. “I got our favorite chicken parm.”

“That was so sweet of you.” He pushed up off the couch and walked over, kissing her forehead. “Any special reason?”

“I’ll tell you over dinner! Let me just get some plates.”

She headed into the kitchen and portioned out the food, decided to tease him a bit. "Do anything fun this afternoon?" she asked casually.

"Not really, just caught up on some shows in between pining for you to come home." 

Rey didn't take his bait. "Watch anything interesting?"

"No, not at all." He lied smoothly. Rey looked back over her shoulder to see him hastily remove the kids show from his queue.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So” she began excitedly about half way through their meal. “Guess who made Senior Associate today?”

Ben’s eyebrows shot up and he dropped his fork. His surprised was quickly replaced by a huge grin. "Rey! Congratulations! No one deserves this more than you."

“Thank you,” she bit her lip. “And, I have a really important question for you...”

At that, he quirked a brow. “Oh?”

“How much do you love me?” Rey fluttered her eyelashes.

Ben chuckled in response. “You know I love you more than the stars and the moon.”

“Would you love me still even if I sent this,” she pulled up her smartphone and played the video she had recorded of him, “to Poe and Finn and your mom?”

She tried to stifle her grin as she watched a mix of emotions play on his face: his smile fell to shock, and shock mixed with embarrassment till he blushed to the tips of his ears (which she loved).

“You saw that?” His voice cracked.

She could only nod.

“Delete that.” He finally choked out.

“Never.” She answered back with a grin.

“Rey,” Ben began slowly. “Don’t make me steal your phone.”

“Come and get it.” She leapt up and ran out to their living room, jumping up on the couch and holding it above her head. "If you can"

He took the invitation and began to chase her all through their house; through the living room, back through the kitchen (thank goodness for open floor plans), through the den, until finally Ben caught her in a bear hug, scooping her up bridal style.

But he didn’t do anything except crash his lips down onto hers.

“You’re such a brat” he lowered his head until their foreheads touched.

“At least I don’t watch little girls’ shows.” She shot back. “But...maybe you and I can watch it together sometime?”

Ben gave her that goofy lopsided grin she loved. “Sure.”

“But not right now.” Rey leaned up to kiss him. “Right now there’s something else I’d _much_ rather do, and it’s _not_ g-rated.”

She watched as Ben’s eyes darkened to near black and he carried her off into their room.

Rey counted that as a victory. She loved what he did to her, and, at least momentarily, he forgot that she still had the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt this came from was: I caught you having a Barbie marathon and now you're trying to keep me from telling anyone this.
> 
> I hope I did the prompt justice!


	5. Before Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairytale AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not actually going to apologize for this chapter. It's probably my favorite thing I've ever written in my life thus far.  
> See end notes for more!

Queen Leia Organa paced in the middle of the ballroom, watching as the details of her plans were coming together. Bustling servants hung garlands of flowers with military precision while others were tasked with strategically placing candelabras. 

Though Leia was affectionately referred to as “General of the Ball”, the servants took up her cause readily: Prince Ben was long overdue to find a wife. 

Thus, the servants of D’Qar were willing enough to join the cause, even if it meant getting hoisted up to dust off the rarely used chandeliers.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn’t often that Ben felt he could relate to his father, but right now they had never been more like father and son. 

Han poured out a strong amber liquid into Ben’s glass and he quickly downed it. 

Han followed suit. 

“Thanks for, uh, doing this.” Han started. “I can’t remember the last time I saw your mother so happy.”

Ben grunted in response, followed by, “I don’t _think_ I could have told her ‘no’.”

Han chuckled. “Probably not, but I know she appreciates it anyway. Just…try to have fun tonight. We don’t expect you to marry anyone you don’t like or propose straight away or anything, but just keep an open mind and have a good time. That’s all she wants for you.”

Ben relented and gave his father a small smile. “I know.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rey’s eyes followed the gaggles of young women as they picked up odds and ends for the ball that night, her mouth pressing into a hard line. While she wasn’t the sort of young woman to covet brooches and jewels, a part of her felt envious of the young ladies who would be attending the ball. 

She certainly wouldn’t categorize herself as overly feminine. How could she when she worked at a blacksmith? 

Jakku was one of the towns right outside of the kingdom capital of D’Qar. Like every eligible young woman in the kingdom, Rey was given an invitation. But the moment she returned to the blacksmith’s shop she apprenticed at, Unkar ripped the invitation from her hand.

“You’ve got too much work to do that night,” he scowled. “And why would they want a little scraps scavenger like you tracking dirt into the palace.” That effectively ended any protest she could have given.

True she was always tasked with work, but as her skill improved and with the addition of Finn as another apprentice, their work was done well before dusk.

That day, the afternoon of the ball, was completely dead in the store. The only shops that were even open were the artisans that still had customers attending. It was so quiet, that Unkar Plutt had slipped out after noon.

The two apprentices sat down by one of the anvils. “You should be allowed to go to the ball, even just to get away from here for a bit.” Finn whispered to her.

Rey smiled ruefully. “Unkar is right, I don’t belong there at all.”

“Don’t say that, my little Rey of sunlight.” Poe Dameron ducked into their store. Plutt Blacksmiths was located directly next to Jakku’s most popular tavern and inn, The Fuzzy Smuggler. The tender, Poe, struck up an easy friendship with the two apprentices, which later endeared them to the tavern owner, Maz Kanata.

Rey was especially fond of the wise old woman who ran a tavern with surprising prowess. Without a family of her own, Rey craved the maternal guidance Maz gave her.

“What brings you over here tonight, Poe?” Rey quirked a brow at him.

Poe smiled sheepishly. “Unkar passed out at the bar again. Normally, I’d let his tab roll up but he went drink for drink.”

“No problem,” Finn dug into the purse that Unkar kept at the store and gave Poe the proper pieces.

“Thanks, buddy,” Poe beamed at Finn. “Oh, and Maz wants to see you, Rey. She says it’s pretty urgent.”

Rey stood up and left through the back door, leaving Finn and Poe to talk.

The Fuzzy Smuggler was packed when Rey entered, but Maz saw her easily regardless. “Rey!” she waved from one of the bar stools, “come in the back.”

Rey attempted to push past the patrons of the tavern, trying not to gag on the stench of stale alcohol. She saw Unkar splayed out on a table, just as Poe said, and would have thought he might have been dead if his huge gut didn’t expand occasionally. 

Maz held open the door to the taverns back rooms. The wooden walls did a well enough job of muffling the din of the tavern patrons. 

“Poe said you needed me.”

“Yes! I heard from Unkar that you weren’t going to the ball tonight.” Maz peered at Rey through her large glasses.

“Oh…yes, that’s right,” she rubbed her arm self-consciously.

“Why ever not?”

Rey gave out a short laugh. “Can you imagine me there? I don’t know how to dance, I’d look completely ridiculous. Plus I don’t think I own any dresses at all, let alone a ball gown.”

Maz gave a sage smile. “I think I can help in some ways.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She pulled the blacksmithing girl upstairs to where the inn rooms were. “I know I’ve kept some good tucked back here.” Maz rifled through a chestnut wardrobe. “Aha!” The older woman pulled out the most beautiful gown Rey had ever seen.

It was cream silk, embroidered with rich gold thread and accented with little seed pearls. The neckline and sleeves were lined in gold lace. Rey let out a soft gasp.

“Whose is this?” She whispered.

“Tonight, it is yours, dear child.”

Rey whipped around. “I can’t accept. It is too much for me. I’m just a scavenger girl.”

Maz waved her off. “Tonight you will be much more than that; I feel it. Let yourself be rid of that identity just this once.”

The older woman went to the private room of the quarters to heat up the water in a copper tub. She returned to find Rey staring at the gown.

“You hide your feelings well,” she took Rey’s hands in her own. “But I can see just how lonely you are. You’ve let others tell you who you are for far too long. Tonight may change everything for you. Don’t run away from this opportunity.”

Rey, though she would be loath to admit later, felt the prickling of tears at the corners of her eyes. How long had she been waiting for someone to say that to her? To validate her existence beyond what she was? 

Maz pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed Rey’s hazel green eyes. “This could be destiny, don’t fight it.”

So Rey didn’t. She relished in the warm bath Maz drew for her. She scrubbed the lifetime of sweat and dirt from her. She let herself get wrapped up in a fluffy towel. She let Maz brush out her dark brown hair and style it with golden pins. She let her line her wide eyes in dark kohl, let her powder her cheeks and paint her lips with rouge.

In the mirror, Rey could hardly recognize herself. She was transformed into a lovely creature who didn’t slave away over an anvil. One who seemed to be made of roses and cream.

In soft, basic underclothes, Rey felt outside of herself. The impossible dress fit well, laced perhaps more tightly on her than it would have been on a woman who didn’t have to work for her meals.

All that was left was shoes for her stocking covered feet. Rey looked around the room but Maz gave her another knowing grin.

The tavern-owner brought out a box. She opened it and Rey gasped again. Inside was a pair of glass high heels, clear swirled with ribbons of gold.

“How on…” Rey’s brows furrowed. “How can I walk on these? How do we know they will fit?”

Maz set the glass slippers on the floor. “You question destiny far too much. Have faith it will all work out.” Rey obediently stepped into the shoes, which fit perfectly. “See? You must just have faith.”

Rey bit back a smile. “Then I suppose you have already planned my escape and transportation?”

“Clever girl. Let us leave downstairs and out the back.” They exited the inn room. “As for transportation, I had a noble that seems to have become inebriated to the point of passing out. It’s not likely he will be using his carriage for the remainder of the night as he will be out for quite awhile.” They passed by a room from which loud snores emanated. “Much in the same way Unkar is.” Maz winked.

When the duo reached the downstairs, Maz threw a burlap cloak over Rey. No tavern patrons paid a girl in a burlap cloak mind at all. “And Poe, as you know, happens to be an excellent driver.”

In fact, Poe had already brought around the aforementioned carriage and was dressed smartly.

Finn was inspecting the beautiful gilded carriage. “Rey.” His wide eyes matched hers. “You can really go!” 

He let out a whoop. “I’ll finish whatever orders are left, you just get going.”

“So that being said,” Maz smiled at Rey, “There is nothing stopping you from going to the ball.”

Rey stood stunned for a moment before wrapping Maz in a tight hug. “Thank you so much. For everything. I didn’t think anyone knew how badly I’ve wanted to go.”

Maz peered at the girl intently. “I feel in my bones that tonight will change everything for you. But I must warn you, the effects on Unkar will begin to wear come midnight. I can’t promise anything after then.”

“Midnight,” Rey echoed. “That’s more than enough time.” It was all too surreal. Finn helped her into the carriage and shut the door behind her.

Before she could process anything more, Poe started the carriage and they were off. Rey waved to Maz and Finn from the window until she could no longer make them out.

She settled back in the plush velvet seats and giggled. “I must be dreaming…this can’t all be happening.”

Rey knew, though, when they reached the gates of the palace she couldn’t have been dreaming. She could never have even _imagined_ the opulence of the palace, nor the colors and elegance of the other attendees. 

The grand clock chimed eight just as Rey disembarked from her carriage and climbed up the grand staircase. Few guests were still arriving, to which she was thankful. Sometime during the walk up to the palace, her bravado faltered. _What on Earth am I doing here?_ She tried to push away the thought. _If you can craft a sword, you can handle a ball._

With that, she gathered her skirts and did her best to glide into the ballroom.

Prince Ben was thankful for his etiquette lessons for no other reason than learning to look impassive even when his blood boiled.

He was trapped in ‘polite’ conversation with some ridiculous nobles. Some Lord Snoke had the audacity to give his opinions on how things should be run. Ben nodded along, as if entertaining his ideas. He would have to council his mother and father to keep an eye on this lord.

The small circle of nobles opened to allow Lady Phasma access.

She bowed to Ben. “Your highness, may I have this dance?” Lady Phasma, a pillar of beauty and grace, was easily the most imposing woman of court. No one would dare question her for her impertinence in asking a member of the royal family to dance.

Especially, not Ben, who wanted nothing more than to be away from his present company. “Of course you may, M’lady.”

Ben wished he could have been like the princes in fairytales: dashing, charming, with sweeping dance moves. In fact, he felt quite opposite. He lacked easy conversation, was introverted, and had only recently grown into his tall and gangly body. Dancing was a skill that had quite escaped him.

He moved easily with Phasma though, and her distaste of trivial conversation suited him fine. It wasn’t until they reached the middle of the dance floor that he felt a sort of jolt run through his body. Ben looked as Phasma, who looked around the room. Had she not felt it?

All of a sudden, Ben grew clammy and nervous, as if the temperature of the room had suddenly gone up.

“Feeling quite well, your highness?” Lady Phasma quirked a sardonic brow.

“Yes…yes, but does it suddenly feel different in here?”

“I couldn’t say.”

“I think I must excuse myself to get a drink.” Ben murmured, leaving the dance floor.

He felt lightheaded and as though electricity was thrumming through his body. It intensified as he weaved through the throngs of ball-goers. People vied to get his attention but he simply did not notice them. Something felt so off, not bad but certainly different. He felt the pressing urge to go to the grand staircase. He needed to go there or he may combust.

Everything changed when he saw _her_. A young woman, unescorted and no one he had ever seen before. She wasn’t tall but she wasn’t short either. Her chocolate brown hair was swept up from her neck and threaded with gold leaves. The cream and gold dress she wore complimented her tan skin. 

Ben felt an overwhelming sense of relief when he saw her. All the thrumming died instantly and he felt a pressing need to introduce himself to her, to dance with her and only her. He desperately needed to know her name.

Instinctively, he crossed the room to where she peered around.

“Good evening,” he attempted to smile charmingly at her. “Would you care to dance?”

The girl opened her mouth, before a flash of orange appeared. “You’re about a moment too late, your highness.” Lord Hux replied smugly. “She’s just agreed to dance with me.”

The angel gave him a breathtaking smile. “The next dance though, I would love, your highness.”

Ben clenched his fists as the snake Hux, whisked her away.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rey couldn’t shake _the prince_ from her mind. The prince of their lands had asked her to dance! But if only he had gotten to her before this odious man had. 

She was dancing better than she had anticipated, but made sure to step on Lord Hux’s toes occasionally, to have him avoid asking her again. She physically fought the urge to retch when he spoke about the servants in his land, as if they were simply chattel. 

The dance seemed to drag on, and grew increasingly more uncomfortable as her partner continued to get too close for comfort. “You are simply delectable,” he purred into her ear, attempting to grope at her skirts.

"Indeed, sir, I hardly think--" But her words were cut off when the man attempted to kiss her. She held her hands up to fend him off but he didn't receive the message. 

Rey couldn’t help the resounding slap she gave him. Luckily the noise was lost in the buzz of the ballroom but the red was quickly blossoming on Hux’s pale cheek. 

“You little harlot” Hux seethed and Rey took the opportunity to bolt through the crowd. Years of running helped even in the cumbersome dress.

 _Yes, a harlot indeed. I'm a harlot_ because _I wouldn't let him kiss me. The logic of men._ Rey fumed in her mind.

Stealing through the gardens of the palace, Rey used the cloak of the night to help her avoid others. The young woman wasn’t sure how far or long she ran but stopped when she reached the guards’ training arena. As a woman who appreciated the finer weapons in life, the temptation of seeing the knights’ swords was too great.

She stopped and climbed over the fence into the training area, picking up one of the sabres. It was lighter than Rey anticipated. She touched a finger to the tip and let out a little yelp as a drop of blood formed. 

She heard the sound of footsteps running quickly, stopping at the training area. Rey stood like a statue as the footsteps approached. 

Turning out of her hiding spot, she pointed the sabre at the stranger. “Who goes there?”

She heard a man laugh. “Just a lowly prince.”

“Oh!” She gasped, dropping the sword. “Please forgive me, your highness. I would never knowingly hold a sword against you, it’s just—“

“I saw, with Lord Hux.” Ben’s face morphed into anger. “I came to make sure you weren’t hurt.”

“I’m quite fine.” Rey held her chin high. “I’ve learned to take care of myself.”

Ben nodded, seeming impressed from what Rey could tell by the torchlight. “You have great form. But your shoulders should have been held back just a little more. It’s easier to parry that way.”

Rey paused a moment and then picked up the discarded sabre. “Like this?” She demonstrated.

“Better” Ben nodded. He walked over to where she stood and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her back. “But more like this.” He drew her shoulder back and to the side a bit, straightening Rey out.

She sucked in her breath a moment before releasing a shaky laugh. “If being a prince doesn’t work out for you, you should consider teaching.”

“Care to go against me?” He grinned at her.

“Sparing is not quite dancing,” she grinned back, “but I would love to.”

He went over and picked up two wooden practice swords. “We had better use these though, I have a feeling you could do some damage with the real thing.”

They started off slow, circling around with neither wanted to do the first offensive strike. Rey broke the inactivity by throwing a cautious strike, easily blocked by Ben. Rey tested out Ben’s strength via the block.

Soon the strikes and thrusts picked up. Where Ben had the upper hand in strength, Rey had agility (even with the gown). It came to a point where they were both locked. 

Rey pushed her weight against Ben, using one of her heels to knock his feet out under him. 

He landed with an _‘oomph’_ on his back.

“All is fair in love and war, your highness.” Rey smiled smugly at him, before offering her hand to help him up.

Ben brushed the dust off of his jacket. “As you have just proved. Would you care to take a turn around the garden with me?”

“Won’t they miss you?” She inquired.

He shook his head. “Even if they did, it wouldn’t matter. I always feel so uncomfortable at these events. I’ve never cared for the pomp and circumstance.”

“This is my first ball,” Rey admitted. “I can see where they could become tedious. Everyone tends to say one thing when they mean another.”

“Except you,” Ben quipped.

“Except me,” she agreed. “I’m afraid what you see is what you get.”

“What I see is a lovely woman who I feel like I’ve known for a lifetime already.”

Rey felt a blush run over her. Not for the first time that night, she was thankful to be somewhat covered by the dark.

“So tell me, Prince Ben, what is it like living in a castle?” She asked lightly, changing the subject.

“It can be very empty. There always seems to be people around yet it’s all so hollow. It’s strange to feel so lonely when surrounded by so many people.” He paused and gave a self-deprecating laugh. “I’m sorry to sound so depressing. I’m normally in better spirits.”

“I…I understand, completely, what that feels like.” Rey blurted out. “But surely you must have some fond memories? I think remembering those make the situation feel more bearable.”

“You remind me of my mother.” He sounded surprised at his admission. “She’s strong. She’s an excellent leader, I mean. She’s the glue that holds our family, and probably the kingdom together.”

They reached the gardens and Ben offered Rey his arm. She took it gladly and asked him further about his family and growing up. He regaled her with tales of the guards, playing tricks on his Uncle Luke, and how his father had one adviser, a giant hairy man named Chewbacca.

“Chewbacca?” Rey quirked a brow.

“Yes!” Ben laughed. “I can’t understand a single word his says but my father insists he gives the best advice. I can’t wait to introduce you to them all.”

Rey missed half a step.

Ben blushed to the tips of his ears. “I mean, of course, only if you would wish to meet them.”

“I would love that.” Rey breathed.

Ben couldn’t stop his grin from spreading. “May I kiss you?"

Rey blinked at him and then heard Ben mutter a curse under his breath. "I'm sorry" He began, "I wish I could say this wasn't me at all. And to a point it isn't. I'm awkward by nature but there's something about you that makes it worse and I seem to constantly be-"

Rey cut off his rambling, "I would love that as well. A kiss, I mean." Ben ducked his head as Rey balanced on her toes. There lips met softly and the thrumming Ben felt returned tenfold. He felt his head spinning and deepened the kiss.

It could have been a moment or a thousand moments but eventually the broke apart.

"I feel like I've known you all my life," Ben's eyes bore into hers.

“Me too." she admitted shyly. "It the strangest-“ Rey was cut off by the chiming of the clock tower. Her green eyes looked at the giant face and she gasped. It was 11:30 already! Hearing the clock and remembering what it meant jarred Rey. She would have to leave the palace, leave the facade behind. Tomorrow she would return to being Rey, the blacksmith's apprentice; not anyone a prince should even consider. She had to leave now though, to avoid trouble. By the time she would even reach Poe, would she be too late?

“I have to go!” Rey abruptly detached herself from Prince Ben. “It was such a pleasure meeting you, your highness. You’re wonderful, like someone straight out of a dream.” She called behind her as she ran.

It took Ben exactly five moments to process what was happening before he was off, tailing her. “Wait! I don’t even know your name. How can I find you again?”

“You shouldn’t!” Rey called back.

"Is it that you don't want me to?" Ben sounded pained.

"That's not it at all! It's just too hard to explain!" She slipped easily between the ball attendees and gained more distance when nobles vied for Ben’s attention.

Her flight was nearly perfect until her right shoe caught on a crack in the stair case. “Oh!” She turned to retrieve it and saw Ben’s face. She would never be able to leave him again if he caught up to her.

Apologizing mentally to Maz, she left the shoe, took off the one she still had, and ran to her carriage.

“Poe! Poe!” She shouted ahead. “We’re late!”

Poe scrambled to open the door for her and climb into the driving seat.

Rey reached the carriage and pulled herself into it, slamming the door shut. “Just drive! I’ll tell you all about it later!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ben picked up her shoe as he ran to catch up to his mysterious princess. _It’s glass._

By the time he reached the carriages, she was gone. He stared at the shoe intently before walking back into the ballroom, dazed.

“Ben!” His mother found him in the crowd. “Where in the world have you been all night? Your father and I were so worried!” Han hovered behind his wife.

Their son looked up, holding out the impossible glass slipper to them. “I’ve met the woman I’m going to marry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm newish to fanfiction and fanart about ships and all that. And I tried tumblr and found it wasn't my cup of tea, but I will always be grateful to the Reylos of tumblr for pointing out that Ben/Kylo Ren is technically a Disney Prince!
> 
> So that got my mind going into doing some sort of fairytale adaption and it built and built and built. What princess would Rey be? And then my mind blessed me with CinderREYla. That was a life changing moment. I hoped you enjoyed the first part of CinderReyla even a fraction as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars nor the characters. I also don't own any variation of Cinderella stories, as much as I wish I did.


	6. After Midnight and Forever More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of CinderReyla, or alternatively, everything that happened After Midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing kudos and comments! I'm so grateful for you all! I just want to say I'm so sorry for the second part to come later than I anticipated. Enjoy the second half of the CinderReyla story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars nor any of the characters. They belong to LucasFilm and Disney, I just put them in different stories. I also own no variations of Cinderella at all, nor am I Cinderella so there's that :(

When the carriage arrived back into Jakku, Rey’s head spun in a daze. She hadn’t the faintest what the hour was and to a certain extent, she didn’t care.

The prince had kissed her. The _prince_ had _kissed_ her. She wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

Poe swung down from the driver’s bench and pulled open the carriage door. “We’re home, m’lady,” Poe grinned. “I hate to you rush you out but we’re on stolen time.”

That pulled Rey from her thoughts. “Thank you, Poe, for everything tonight.”

“You better tell me all about it later!”

“I will, I just have to make sure I’m not dead before then,” she grimaced.

Rey crept into blacksmith, shoulders easing when she saw Finn poking at the fire. “Oh thank goodness,” she breathed out.

Finn whirled around. In one moment, he was by her side, helping her with her cloak. “How was it? Did you dance? Did you meet anyone special? Was it the best night of your life?”

“One thing at a time,” she laughed. “Bring a stool by the fire so I can warm up.” 

While Finn obliged, Rey danced over to her personal area, pulling the curtain back from her cot. “Can you do me a favor and unlace me?” the words felt foreign on her tongue.

Finn’s large fingers worked at the knot in the corset of her gown, finally letting the stays loose.

“Thank you,” she replied courteously, shutting the curtain behind her. Removing the full gown was far less glamorous than putting it on. After many minutes of grunting, groaning, and nearly dislocating her shoulder, Rey was free. 

Toying with the hem of the loaned soft shift dress, she resolved to leave it on as a reminder the night had actually occurred.

Finn, obviously anxious, waited by the fire to hear her story and Rey couldn’t bear to keep him waiting longer.

She sat down at the stool and work the gold pins out with her nimble fingers. “We arrived just as the ball was starting, which was lucky for me. I saw the proper ladies curtsy as they arrived and I followed the same motion. Apparently it was passable, for I had three gentlemen ask me to dance as soon as I stepped by the floor. Can you believe that, Finn?” She gave an incredulous laugh.

“Well the last one was this awful man and I don’t even want to recount it, but I only will because right after, _he_ asked me to dance.”

“The awful man?” came Finn’s confused reply.

“No, no silly. The _prince_.”

“Prince Ben asked you to dance?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

“Well how was it?”

“I didn’t dance with him.”

Finn’s mouth pressed in a firm line. “You’re telling me the prince asked you to dance and you refused? Rey, you are an idiot.”

Rey scowled back at him. “No, I didn’t refuse. Things happened and I’m far too happy to recount them. I ended up _sparring_ with Prince Ben and I beat him.”

Finn’s hands went up in exasperation. “Ok, Rey. Well, I’ll make sure to say nice words for you when they come to chop off your head. Good job at the ball.”

Rey couldn’t hold back her laughter. “It wasn’t like that at all. We talked after and then he kissed me!”

He stared at her hard for a moment before opening his mouth and closing it. After awhile, all Finn could say was, “It’s too late to process this. Tell me more in the morning.”

Rey shook out her hair from the updo and had no time to respond before Unkar threw open the door to the shop. Rey and Finn jumped upright.

“What’re you two still doing up?” he growled out, eyes glazed over. 

“We just finished up the last of the orders,” the lie fell easily from Finn.

“See” Unkar paused only to release a noxious belch. He tried and failed to point at Rey, so his pudgy finger wagged just left of her. “Wouldna have happened if yeh want to that ball.” He managed to slur before dragging himself to the back room of the smithy. 

Rey and Finn exchanged a look, successfully biting back their laughter.

Sleep came easy to the girl, who curled up next to the only beautiful gown she would ever wear. The solitary glass slipped tucked underneath her pillow.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prince Ben did not sleep easily. Granted the ball didn’t end until nearly sunrise, for him, it was over the moment his mysterious young woman ran away. Throughout the night, he tossed and turned. Plagued by visions of the evening, he could get no reprieve.

She was fiery, confident, and radiant. She was everything he could have ever imagined in a life partner. He fell for her, literally, after the sparring match. 

She was such an enigma. One moment she was gliding on the dance floor and then next standing above him, smug as anything. She listened to him, as his own person, and didn’t pander to him as a prince. 

Ben was certain no woman he had ever met, nor any he would ever meet, would compare to this woman. He had to find her again.

He spent the remainder of the night planning on how he could find her, keeping the only reminder he had of her, the slipper, tucked under his pillow.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day dawned, and Rey and Finn both rose early to begin their chores. As Rey fetched water and Finn stoked the fire, Unkar emerged from his room. The blacksmith was gray-green and looked nearly to be on death’s door.

“Quit that bloody racket.” Unkar scowled. “I’ve got the very devil of a hangover. We’re closed today.”

He closed every door and window. “You two get the day off only if you don’t come back till night.” Not bothering to wait for a reply, the old blacksmith retreated to his room.

Finn and Rey took the opportunity to gather the borrowed dress, pins, and lone slipper from Rey’s cot, deftly rolling it into the burlap cloak.

They snuck over to The Fuzzy Smuggler, comfortable using the backdoor. Maz apparently never slept, for the old woman was wiping down the counter. It was early enough in the day that the only patrons remaining were the ones just coming to after a night of debauchery. 

“Good morning!” Maz sang. “I had a feeling you would be over soon. Tea?”

“Yes ma’am!” Finn exclaimed. 

While Finn helped get mugs, Rey took a moment to go to the tavern’s back room and lay out the dress. She smoothed every crinkle that a night of use had given the beautiful gown before setting down the pile of golden leaf hair pins.

When she came back to the main room, Maz, Finn, and Poe were already laughing about something. Rey poured herself a cup of tea and sat down with the group. “What are we laughing about?” She took a sip of her drink.

“Just Unkar,” Finn replied casually.

“But now hopefully your night, since you’re here,” Poe added on.

“Hm…where to begin…” Rey smiled down at her mug. “Well Poe can attest at how beautiful the palace is! It seemed to glow, all lit up as it was. And there were _so_ many colors. I’ve never seen clothes as vibrant as what some of the ladies were wearing. The castle has a garden and it’s just so _green_.”

Rey wrinkled her nose momentarily, “I don’t particularly care for some of the members of court, but most everyone was so nice.”

Three sets of eyes watched her and Rey could feel a blush spreading across her face. “Of course, then there was the _prince_.”

“Yes, you made no sense last night. Tell us the story!”

Rey recounted her experience with Lord Hux, causing Finn and Poe to become defensive, but she settled them down.

“So I was getting some air and potentially avoiding arrest by the guards’ training area when Prince Ben found me. He saw the whole debacle and was making sure I was alright. We ended up sparring and he took getting beat with stride. And then we talked for ages.” Rey couldn’t stop gabbing. “He’s very intelligent and has so many great plans for the kingdom. He loves his people so much but he has little patience for palace intrigue; it tires him. And he’s always surrounded by people but they don’t really care about him. He’s just so isolated, so lonely.” 

Finn and Poe looked at her expectantly and Rey rolled her eyes. “So yes, we bonded over that. And even though he could be with any woman he wanted in the kingdom, it seemed at the time he was interested in me. But it would never work out. I’m just a blacksmith apprentice who played dress up. It’s doubtful he’ll even remember me, except for….” she let out a groan.

“Maz, I am so sorry. In my haste to get back in time, I lost one of the slippers.” Rey was working herself up. “I don’t know how I would even get it back. I can’t imagine how much those cost you, and I was trying to be so careful with everything.” She felt close to tears.

“Hush now,” Maz consoled. “You needn’t worry about _that_. The other shoe is exactly where it needs to be.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ben, you can’t be serious.” Queen Leia placed a hand on her hip.

“I’m deadly so,” her son replied.

“You can’t find one girl out of nearly a thousand by having them try on a shoe. It doesn’t work that way. Anyone could fit!” True, the slipper seemed to be of an average size. “Someone who you may not even care for could fit and then you’ve about gone and made a promise to marry her.”

Ben kept his tone measured; if there was anything his mother had taught him, it’s that raising your voice meant you were losing control of the situation. “I’ve already thought about that. In order for an eligible young lady to even try on the slipper, she must first beat me in a sparring match.”

Leia let out a strangled sound. “No respectable lady will agree to those terms.”

“They will if they want the opportunity to be queen,” Ben shrugged.

The queen looked to her husband for support. “And how do you feel about this?” She hissed.

Han gave a shrug quite similar to his son’s. “It seems like the boy’s got his plan all figured out. And we have been harping at him to find a wife.”

Queen Leia gave the two most important men in her life a long suffering sigh, then instructed Ben that the palace staff was at his disposal.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finn and Rey left Maz’s tavern to see what they could get from the market with their meager allowance. Rey would also be lying if she said she didn’t want to hear stories from the night. 

She was in luck.

While outside the tailors, she heard the seamstress’s niece say, “And the prince seemed to disappear! No one knows where he went except that he was chasing after some girl in a golden gown.”

“Well, I didn’t make any golden gowns,” the seamstress hummed. “So I have no idea who it could have been.”

They heard the haberdasher say that he heard from his cousin who knew the valet of some Lord that the prince was absolutely despondent after the golden girl fled. He left the ball immediately and did not return.

The Florist told the baker’s wife that anyone who knew anything believed the golden girl was a princess from Corellia or Naboo.

Finn nudged Rey in the shoulder. “Seems like whomever this golden girl is made an impression on the prince.”

She scowled at him. “For goodness sake, will you please hush?” 

This got the attention of the baker’s wife. “Goodness me, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there. Can I get you anything?”

“Just two rolls please” Rey gave the woman the proper pieces and took the bread, dragging Finn out of the store with her.

When they sat, she gave him a pointed look. “Take away the gown and the make up, add in soot and second hand clothes, I’m not exactly the vision of a princess. It’s best that the prince not know who I am.”

Finn looked as if he had something to say and Rey pleaded with him. “It’s all too much to bear right now. I know you mean well, but its best for this to just fade away. Prince Ben will find someone better—“

She was cut off by the town crier. “Hear ye, hear ye. By official order of Prince Benjamin Lucas Organa Solo, all eligible ladies in attendance of the previous nights ball are invited to try on one time only, the glass slipper left by Prince Benjamin’s ‘one true love’. Eligible ladies who wish to attempt to try on the slipper must first trump His Royal Highness in a spar. Ladies who do win against His Royal Highness will be presented to try on the slipper. If the slipper fits, the lady who matches will become engaged to His Royal Highness, and crowned princess consort to Prince Benjamin.”

The crowd that gathered had been silent during the speech but the moment the crier left, they roared to life. 

Rey pulled Finn away from the excitement and back to their part of Jakku.

Hanging outside of the blacksmith, she shot her apprentice friend a look. “Don’t even start with me, Finn. I’m not going to the castle again.” She frowned. “He’ll forget about me.”

Whether she said that to Finn or herself, she wasn’t entirely sure.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nearly a week had gone by since Prince Ben issued the slipper proclamation across the kingdom and he had yet to find the right girl to fit the slipper.

Hundreds of young women had come from all corners of the kingdom, from noble daughters to chambermaids. More than half of the women could not even hold the standard issue guard sword. Other could hardly move underneath the armor protection they called for. Ben knew immediately those women were not what he was looking for. His golden princess could outmaneuver anyone even in a gown.

Then there were those women who could go sword to sword against him. Of the ones that could get past Ben, they did not fit the slipper. As the days went by, less and less women would show up to attempt the slipper challenge.

Ben tried to do his best to show he was not losing hope but Leia worried for him. After watching another petite girl attempt to lift the sword, she pulled him aside.

The prince knew exactly what was coming when she pulled both his hands into hers. “Ben,” she started gently. “I truly dislike having to be the one to say this, but you have to consider, she may not _want_ to be found.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rey hated how easily details of the night started slipping away. She knew she would never forget the way the gown felt on her, nor the constellation of freckles on Ben’s perfect face. She couldn’t, though, exactly remember the fragrance of the roses in the garden and she wished she could keep all the details of the night with her forever. 

Though the quality of her work never faltered, even Unkar noticed how quiet his apprentice had become. 

Finn and Poe were concerned and conspired how to make her their Rey of sunshine again.

The plan included kidnapping. On Finn and Rey’s next day off, Rey packed her purse to go into market. She expected to be able to buy some new string for her hair and perhaps some new gloves. What she didn’t expect was to be whisked onto Poe’s buggy and held in place by Finn.

“What on Earth are you doing?” She nearly shouted, flailing around.

“Taking you to the palace.” Poe grinned.

“We’re tired of seeing you mope around Jakku. You pretend like you don’t care but we notice how you listen to the slipper gossip.” Finn added on.

“I do not mope,” a nearly pouting Rey frowned. However, she stayed silent nearly the entire ride.

When they reached D’Qar, she did become nervous. “Guys” she whined. “I don’t look nice. I’m dirty, I probably smell awful, and my clothes are disgusting. He won’t even recognize me.”

“You just have to try. What can you lose?” Finn pushed her up to the gate.

“They probably won’t even let me into the palace.” Rey countered.

“Then let them turn you away,” Poe challenged.

They reached the gates and stated their purpose to the guard, who lazily ushered them in. Rey was honestly a bit surprised, and her protests wavered.

Rey was escorted to the training area, leaving a waving Finn and Poe behind.

“What is your name?” One of the guards asked.

“Rey” she said simply, “of Jakku.”

She was escorted to where the royal family stood. In this area, she remembered all that happened and willed her knees to stop shaking. Her hands and neck felt clammy as she realized she was truly in front of him again, her hair pulled back into three greasy buns and wearing her stained tunic and pants.

“Your Majesty, Your Highness,” the guard bowed. “May I present Rey of Jakku.”

Prince Ben and Queen Leia turned to face Rey, who bent down into a curtsy, unwilling to look Ben directly in the eyes.

If she had, Rey would have noticed a flicker of recognition pass over Ben. This flicker did not escape Queen Leia’s notice though, who regarded the girl thoughtfully.

Rey slowly lifted her head, her green eyes locking with Ben's brown. She should have never come, she realized as he stared at her, his gaze searching all over her face. She wouldn't be able to easily leave again. _This was a huge mistake._ She waited for him to turn her away but he didn't.

Instead, Prince Ben handed her one of the swords. “Will you need any armor?” He asked with a raised brow.

“No” she lifted her chin. “I can manage without.”

The head guard called the spar to commence and Rey and Ben circled around each other. The motion felt tremendously similar to the previous time, but Rey watched him carefully.

There was a strike here, a parry there, then a block. As they eased into their spar, Rey felt her heart speed up.

“You fight well.” Ben grinned.

“Likewise, your highness.” Rey replied, blocking him. They fell into their dance, tentatively at first, but very like their previous duel. They went on for nearly a quarter of an hour.

“One would have to wonder why you are just attempting this now,” Ben probed casually at first, panting. “When you seem like such an even match. It makes me wonder why you didn’t try this earlier.”

“Well,” she countered, wiping seat from above her brow. “Another may wonder if she was just a passing folly. The whole scenario seemed a bit grandiose for a girl one had only just met.”

Ben’s features turned pained but he responded by further pushing the duel, . “Not so if one had bared his soul to her. If he felt she was the only person who he had connected with in so, so long. If she pushed him to be a stronger man in such a short amount of time and he allowed him to think how great life would be if she would be with him forever.”

Rey ground her teeth, putting more force behind her blows. “One may think that, but another wouldn’t. Not when she grew up an orphan working her life away in a blacksmith. Another would wonder what value a prince would find in her. She would wonder if she should go to the challenge, if she should show the prince exactly what she was and risk seeing the disdain on his face in front of _everyone_. She would wonder if she should risk the humiliation or just savor the perfect night of memories she had with him.” Tears prickled in her eyes as she released the uncertainties she carried with her. “She would wonder if the prince would truly accept her for who she is and nothing less.”

They were both spent physically and emotionally and both let their swords fall to the ground. 

“I would _never_ think anything like that about you.” Ben moved forward, cupping Rey’s cheek. “I don’t care about anything inconsequential like where you came from. As long as you are the same person you are the night I met you, I could never care about anything else.”

“Beneath all this coal and dust,” she gave a wet laugh. “I am. Just a slightly less glamorous version.” 

Ben took her hand in his to escort her to where the slipper glinted in the sun. She hung back a moment, letting their hands break. When Ben whirled around to see what was the matter, Rey kicked her leg out, effectively tripping him. Watching her only son being taken down in that manner, Leia couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

A smiling Rey reached down to help her prince back up. “I believe there a certain clause that only eligible women that _win_ against you can try on the slipper.” She gave him a cheeky grin. “I just didn’t want anyone to have anything to say, of course.” She said innocently.

Leia knew she would love this girl too.

“You are my equal in every way.” Ben gazed at her.

He escorted Rey (Ben took every moment he could to say her name, now that he knew it) to the seat where the slipper was waiting to be tried on. He gingerly removed her worn leather boot and slipped on the glass shoe, which fit perfectly.

Prince Ben helped Rey from the chair and spun her around. “I’ve waited my entire life for you. I would have waited forever, you know, but I’m glad you came around sooner.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They set an early wedding date, Ben wanting to waste no time in starting the rest of his life and Rey having nothing to really leave behind.

Maz gifted Rey with the gown and slippers as a wedding present, saying they belonged with her forevermore. Rey reciprocated the favor by gifting the old woman with space to build a respectable restaurant and inn within D’Qar.

Ben was able to formally introduce Rey to his mother, father, and the illustrious Chewbacca. It was only when Maz met and took a liking to Chewbacca did she consider Rey’s offer of moving The Fuzzy Smuggler. Poe was elated to possibly move to the capitol.

Rey didn’t like the idea of parting with her first ever friend, Finn, and fell even more in love with Prince Ben when he offered Finn the chance to train with the palace guard to be a part of the new princess’s personal security.

When Rey went back to collect her meager belongings from Plutt’s Blacksmith, she sincerely thanked the man for taking her in and taking a chance when no one else would. He responded by half-heartedly grumbling that he’d now have to find new apprentices.

The sun rose bright and clear on the day of the wedding, as they always do in these things, and Rey once again donned a gown she felt was too beautiful for her. She, again, allowed her hair to be piled high and allowed her face to be made up. Once again she slipped on her impossible glass slippers.

But this time, when she walked into the grand ballroom and all eyes turned to her, she stepped easily into the room towards the man that made her feel confident, beautiful, and, more than anything else, loved.

It wouldn’t be correct to say that this was her happy ending, for it was just the few steps into a wonderful beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope this was worth the wait and I finished the story doing it justice!


End file.
